<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You like me (Obviously) by HighlighterAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537682">You like me (Obviously)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss'>HighlighterAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A real guilty pleasure fic for me i apologize in advance, Angst, Bar Hopping, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Pining, Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Understanding Feelings, smoking weed, tiny fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo's usually messy after a breakup. Fortunately, Lio's there to pick up the pieces. Even if that means<br/>indulging Galo's request for a midnight pizza run, that turns into way more than Lio anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is a real guilty pleasure piece, based on the song The King by Conan Grey.<br/>Love me some drunken pining and unknowingly requited feelings.</p><p>Au’s not super specific, just they’re friends from college in a post-college setting. I imagine Lio’s a political journalist or activist or smth, Galos obv a firefighter.<br/>Be sure to leave a kudos or comment if you want to see more of this!</p><p>Drink responsibly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Boss... Didja hear me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio stirs from the incomprehensible text messages on his phone screen. Looking up at Gueira, perched across the room, surrounded by amps, instrument cases, and busted up boxes of merchandise. Suffocating the space in chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, were you talking?" Lio murmurs spread out over the couch. Sure to grab his piece of own piece of comfort among the clusterfuck. He glances back down at his phone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's text is comprised of broken slang with emojis sprinkled in liberally. He's upset, something about a date, and getting booted? That's all Lio can really gather from the coded message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lanky roommate laughs, "I was saying, the venue's right up the street if you decide you want to come." He offers, slinging a case over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long do you think the show will last?" Lio murmurs, stifling a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/Galo slow down and text like a normal human being for a second/</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He replies, setting the phone on the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh..." Meis shrugs. "Might be late might not be. We're scheduled till last call so." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, I'm all set." He snorts, resting his head on the couch pillows, just as his phone dings again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo sent back a broken heart emoji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
  <em>
    <span>call me then</span>
  </em>
  <span>/ Lio shoots back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pit wedges in his stomach. He knows what's going to meet him at the other end of the line. But he can't just leave Galo in the dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis catches the long sigh that escapes him, giving Lio a once over. "Biceps again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got dumped, I think," Lio mutters, going back to try and unravel the mess of texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor simp," Gueira snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm having him call," Lio warns them, pulling the phone closer tapping his fingers on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the third time this month he's called with breakup news init?" Meis mumbles, handing a box off to one of their bandmates and sitting on the couch beside Lio. "How long are you gonna sit around and let him cry on your shoulder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until he falls madly in love with you?" Gueira scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shoots him a glare rolling over to face the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do all this for him," Meis mumbles, brushing the smaller man's bangs back, trying to get a read on his mood. "I know it hurts you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stares at the pilled fabric of the couch, trying to block out the protests of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo wears his heart on his sleeve. Eager to grab a new number every time the last one doesn't work out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's an... acquired taste. Loud and impulsive, with selective hearing that drives most people to hold him at arm's length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that boisterous attitude is just a mask—one of fiery passion he wears for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, he only takes off for Lio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's friends at the station rib him for all these dates. Call him a womanizer. He grins through the teasing. Lost for words to tell them to back off. It pains Galo to know people think of him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio would tell them off in secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would come with a confession of these midnight phone calls. Evenings wrapped in his best friend's warmth. Snuggled against that broad chest as Galo sniffles himself to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitation in eyes that linger over pale skin and soft curves for far too long. Gentle hands taking Lio's, reminding him how glad Galo is to have him. Biting back one simple phrase, that could solve both of their problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's face suddenly fills the screen. A blurry photo of him, mid-sneeze, with a french fry, shoved up his nose. He rests the phone to his ear, drawing up every ounce of patience he can muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Galo–" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LIOOOOOO!!" The exuberant bellow cuts out halfway through, and Lio flinches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Gal..." He sits up against the arm of the chair, watching as the band files out. Gueira waves a quick goodbye, as the apartment settles back into comfortable quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm having the worst night of my life." Galo slurs, hiccuping around his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You poor thing." Lio murmurs, disregarding his friend's inebriated state. That explains the slopy texts. It's been a while since he's called like this though, he can cut the fool a little slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo never did get over his fratty ways from college. Burying his sorrows in a keg or a cooler instead of actually talking about what was bothering him. Boiling everything down to 'no one will ever love me! and so I will drink to compensate.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is this the worst night of your life?" Lio asks, pulling his knees up to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My date totally bailed on me!" He pauses, a loud belch interrupting him. "She kicked me out of her apartment after we hooked up!" He announces in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" Lio sighs, pushing down the jealousy pooling in his gut. "She didn't bail on you, the dates over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But like..." He sniffs. "We had a good time. I thought it might... you know, be nice to stay over for once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rubs his temples. "Gal... That's just how these things work..." He's not sure why Galo hasn't figured this out yet. "You have to tell people you're not interested in one night stands." He states, his patience waning quickly while his friend mopes through the receiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did!" Galo exclaims, garbling his words. "But she totally–" The sound of cars cuts through the response, and Lio frowns, sitting up further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" He interrupts Galo's blabbering. Eager to take a break from the dull conversation. "You're not out walking this late, are you?" Galo goes quiet on the other end, and Lio sighs. "Don't lie to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" He demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thoughtful hum barely picks up on the line, as the other man thinks. "Dunno."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio squeezes his eyes shut. "Turn on your location," He mutters, urging tolerance into his tone. "I'll come and get you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to..." Galo insists. "I just wanna walk. It's fine! I can walk by myself, I'm not a baby Lio you don't have to baby me." He yammers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and turn on your location." He orders, fumbling with the phone as he tugs an oversized hoodie over his head. It's not his. Lio realizes when the hem reaches his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo needs to stop leaving his shit here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how-w."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you weren't a baby?" He laughs. Waiting through another moment of silence until a location appears on his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's only a few blocks away. Lio squints at the little dot in confusion. "Were you coming over?" He asks, grabbing for his keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so." Galo mumbles. "Oh! Yeah! I got lost. I was going to ask you for directions!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good thinking." Lio rolls his eyes, hoping the sarcasm translates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps out into the night. Drinking in warm summer air, heightened by neon signage and dark shadows. Bathing the streets in an unsettling clash of muted activity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are few pedestrians out this late. Trudging past the dim alleyways, and dodging Lio as he pulls up the hood of Galo's sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks a can down the sidewalk as he stalks along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it because he takes pride in knowing Galo will always come to him first? Trusts Lio, to be his confidant in his weakest moments? Because Lio hopes that one day, Galo will realize he's been looking in the wrong direction this entire time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth, stomping on the can as it falls under his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's pitiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." He mutters, "Stay where you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if I don't?" Galo murmurs in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't where the map says you are, I won't keep looking for you," He grumbles. Shifting his irritation into his voice. "I shouldn't even be out here," He reminds the drunkard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I just sit on this stoop?" Galo mumbles on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can sit on the stoop." Lio shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitchin..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm two minutes away," Lio informs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might throw up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep your guts where they belong." He warns, waiting for a car to decide if it's turning or not. "Remember, spitters are quitters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spitters are quitters." Galo echoes with a defined slur. "If I fell asleep here, would you cuddle with me?" Galo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not." Lio spits out way too fast. Pushing aside the rise in his pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Galo's boisterous laugh in real-time, as he turns the corner, finding the inebriated firefighter sprawled out over cement steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair is disheveled, falling messily across his forehead in the wrong direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing a navy buttondown, undone to his navel. With the sleeves rolled up his forearms. He could probably break the fabric open with a flex if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio hangs up the phone, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Up." He demands as Galo leaps to his feet. "LIO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush." He backs up as the man lifts him into a tight embrace. He smells like allspice and yeast, evidently missing his mouth more than once on his post-date exploits. "Come on, put me down," Lio complains, struggling in the grip. "I'll walk you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't wanna." Galo mumbles. "Let's get pizza!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, it's almost midnight," Lio frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a Tuesday! Time doesn't count!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably eat something with how heavily he's swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back to my place then, I have some–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooooo!!!" Galo whines. "Gotta go to Fast Eddies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fast-" Lio balks. "No! Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, that's like twenty blocks away!" Lio protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your bike!" Galo insists, batting his eyes. Pouting up at the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not trust you to ride a motorcycle safely right now." Lio crosses his arms. Trying not to think about how those arms are sturdy enough to support him above the concrete even in this state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lioooooo" He rubs his face into the hoodie, hiccuping and swinging him in his arms. "Pleaseee"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, stop." Lio tugs at his hair "Put me down–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't I find anyone?" He asks, halting his jubilant sway. His grip on Lio loosens, and the smaller man has to hold himself up on those broad shoulders.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares down at the top of his friend's head in confusion. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one ever calls me back," He sniffs, as Lio wiggles himself out of the arms, holding him hostage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why doesn't..." He pauses, rubbing his face, and sitting back on the stoop. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to see me after hooking up?" He cranes his neck, puckering his lips in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs, taking a seat beside him. So they're continuing this conversation, are they? He should have expected as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't supposed to fall madly in love with someone after one night," Lio grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's weird?" he laughs. "You barely know the person, and... Dunno, it's just supposed to be a quick fling." He offers. "If you don't like it, stop using an app to date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo stares at him, frowning deeply. "Do you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One night stands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure..." Lio sighs, feeling heat rise into his cheeks at the question. Galo loves to turn the conversation when he's like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's no longer about the petty, drama his friend group encourages or the girls that Galo brings home and how they won't call him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It becomes about Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That longing, inebriated voice pushing him past his comfort zone. Challenging him, like the spin of a bottle. What he will and won't do. How he feels. Who he's seeing, what he's doing by himself on a night like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't do it a lot, but..." Lio shrugs, playing with his bangs to avoid looking at his interrogator. "I do have an app for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever just... kick a guy out or leave when they're asleep?" Galo probes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio squints at him in confusion. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never heard you talk about your love life." He sniffs, laying back on the stoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For good reason." Lio shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" He reiterates, and Lio rests his head in his fist, leaning against the stoop beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean I don't... kick them out. They usually leave by themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want them to stay?" Galo asks, slumping against Lio and poking a finger into a hole in his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really..." He notes the look of disappointment crossing Galo's face and sighs. "Its different thought." He rolls a chunk on concrete under his foot in thought. "I'm not looking for a relationship. But if the right guy asked to stay... or asked me to stay." He glances at the burly man beside him, clinging to every word. His chin resting heavily on Lio's shoulder. "I wouldn't be opposed to letting him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of guy... would you let stay over?" Galo asks, a dark tone curling in his throat. Sending chills down Lios back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys like you." He states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the confession fly right over his head. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks Galo's forehead standing up slowly, so the buffoon wouldn't fall over. "Come on, we won't get to Fast Eddies any time soon if we just sit around here and mope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Galo perks up suddenly. His smile brightening the dull city block around them. Like Lio's own personal beam of sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to take that smile and box it up. Keep it all for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to be the reason Galo shines so brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Lio laughs to block out his pining thoughts. Cursing himself for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a wholly inappropriate line of thinking. Pushing his longing onto someone who's not even aware of his own feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, come on, walk."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lifeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Galo sways dramatically as they stumble up the street. A staggering number of pedestrians bustle around them in the glow of illuminated bar signs. The disorder is suffocating, and Lio finds himself clinging to Galo's arm tighter the farther they walk. Only partially in an attempt to keep the lug walking straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops abruptly, beside a bar, and points at something in the window. "Hey, Mad Burnish!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio pauses in confusion. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your friend's band, right?" Galo beams down at him, tugging Lio back to look at the gaudy neon print flyer taped to the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, they're playing here tonight," Lio notes, pulling on Galo's arm to get him walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go in!" Galo exclaims</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Lio huffs. "You don't even like ska. We're just getting food..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh." Galo presses his finger to Lio's mouth. "The night is young!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We also don't have tickets." Lio rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need a ticket, though, do you?" He beams, and Lio averts his eyes to the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they didn't save him a spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to make a night out of this Galo." He tugs his sleeve to make sure he's listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a Tuesday for one thing, and Galo's already plastered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sways off beat to the music around him. "Relax." He wraps an arm around slender shoulders, tugging his friend closer. "We never go out together." He mumbles into Lio's ear. "Why can't we have a little fun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio opens his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then promptly closes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, why can't they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been years since he set foot in a club. Much less had a night out with Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not on any venue lists anymore," Lio mutters, eyeing the bouncer, who's more interested in his phone than them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Galo's hand, tugging him into the alley beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he remembers correctly...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a boost." He instructs Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lift me up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo scoops him under his legs and levels him with the window, It's just large enough for them to squeeze through. "Do you think you can pull yourself up here?" He asks, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nods against his thigh. "We're breaking in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio pulls out his keys, ignoring the question to slide a small switchblade into the lock on the frame. Breaking it cleanly with a few precise twists, and pushing the window open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet hit the floor in the dark bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hits the ground with a thud behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?" He asks, waving his hands over the walls to find the light switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eya." Galo mutters, "Thanks for catching me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would have crushed me if I tried." He laughs, flicking on the fluorescent bulbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have just texted them, too, you know." Galo hummus brushing himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They guys turn their phones off before showtime," Lio explains. Fixing his hair in the mirror. "Something about not wanting to throw off their mojo." He tugs at his sweatshirt, glad he didn't head out in just loungewear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look gorgeous," Galo ruffles his hair, "Let's go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They haven't even started yet." Lio laughs, checking his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Backstage, boozing then!" Galo whoops, stumbling out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio catches him before he gets too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are backstage, which makes their excursion easier to manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guides Galo to the door, marked Mad Burnish. Opening it without warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira snaps up with a scowl but relaxes at the sight of Lio. "Boss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He greets Galo with a firm punch to his chest before embracing the smaller man "Well, look who FINALLY showed up." He screeches, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so insistent on your quiet night in too." Meis chuckles, reclined on a scabby couch sipping from a can. His base leaning against his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well..." He glances up at Galo, who's wandered around the room, greeting the other bandmates. "I didn't actually have a say in the matter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio spreads himself out next to Meis and is handed a beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want one too biceps?" Meis asks, reaching back into the bin, and Lio shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give him water." Lio snorts popping the tab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to keep my guts where they belong." Galo blurs, taking the bottle and chugging it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wants to chastise him for the obnoxious action, but at least he's drinking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira perches on the table in front of them, beginning to roll a joint in his deft fingers. "You haven't been to one of our shows since you quit. Have you boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio glares at Gueira over the rim of his can. "We don't talk about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talk about what?" Galo asks. Shifting against Lio's other side, wrapping an arm over the cushion behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio used to be our frontman," Gueira informs him, and Galo chokes on the remainder of his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a one-time thing." Lio snorts. Indulging himself in slumping against the bubbling warmth beside him. Galo's hand moves to rest against the back of his neck as Lio sips his drink. Ignoring the rise in his pulse at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the best show we ever played." Gueira shrugs, puffing at the joint in his fingers before offering it to Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it was a once in a lifetime experience." Lio sniffs, taking the offering without a second thought. Slipping the paper between his lips and taking a quick hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches azure eyes, peering at him in curiosity as he passes to Meis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so cool," Galo mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes, looking away. "Shut up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis sits up. "Don't be rude boss," He offers it to Galo first, and Lio raises his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Have you ever smoked before?" He asks, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Galo shrugs, "But, I just took the mandated piss test." He takes the joint, looking it over. "Besides, the union will back me up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not why I'm asking." Lio laughs. "You've been drinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So." Gueira snorts. "Big guy can probably handle a little THC."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big guy probably needs a little THC," Meis offers snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo frowns "So do I just.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe it in." Lio chuckles, observing him. "Not a big hit, but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo breathes in hard enough to light the entire head, and Lio groans. He barely manages to get it out of his mouth before he's hacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira shrieks with laughter, watching the firefighter double over between his legs. Lio rubs his back, snatching the joint from his hand. "Okay, that's enough for you." He takes another hit, passing it around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo snatches the drink from Lio and sucks it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" He seizes the can back in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm out of water." He wheezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira slings another bottle at him, and Galo fumbles it. "Chug bitch." He snorts. "Never smoking you up again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio snickers with the bandmates, as smoke fills his mind. His eyelids hanging loose as Gueira and Meis start to mingle in slow motion in front of him, passing the joint until it's kicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's hand is resting against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It loops in between Lio's fingers, and he studies the callouses and faded scars along the digits as the group talks around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands are unnaturally smooth, despite the bumps and abrasions. He traces Galo's lifeline carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's long and deep. He's going to have a good one then. Or is that bad? He can't remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows nothing about palm reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"– you should sing a set boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What..." Lio snaps his head up. He has no idea where the conversation is at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you're here, sing with us again." Meis waves his hands. "Get on the mic. The people need to hear what you have to say!" He exclaims, slapping his fist into the couch cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm... not singing in a ska band." Lio laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with ska?" Gueira snaps, growing defensive. Glowering at him from across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio waves a hand. "Nothing, obviously. I ghost-write most of your songs." He snorts. "I just don't like singing, ska."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you like to sing?" Galo asks, eyes alight with this new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ABBA" Meis interjects. Sipping his own drink with a devious smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not true!" Lio spits appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shower walls, don't lie, boss!" Gueira, whoops, jumping to his feet as a ten-minute call echoes through the hallway behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dooont go wasting your emoooooootions! Layyyyy, all your love on meeeee!" He bellows in a terrible rendition of the number, bouncing around the room. "We should do some covers of them." He snorts. "Then, would you sing with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio frowns, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should do it." Galo chimes in, shaking his shoulders. "I'd pay to see that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just lay your love on him, and he'll sing for you all night long." Meis snickers unhelpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's grin falters, and Lio chucks the empty can at his roommate's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meis dodges the attack and slides to his feet. "Another time then." He ruffles Lio's hair. "You'd better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diminutive man rolls his eyes as the bandmates file out to start the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes to follow but finds Galo's hand still tightly fisted in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you liked singing." He hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Lio shakes his head. "I don't really, it's just... something I can do, I guess." He runs a hand through his hair. Unable to look at his friend in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo goes quiet for a minute, ruminating on that. Tracing the back of Lio's palm with his thumb. He's not one to shy from physical affection. He loves to touch Lio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold his elbow as he drags the other man around. Wrap his arms around slim shoulders when he's distraught. Fall asleep in his lap after a long day when he can't be bothered to stay up for movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot of stuff I don't know about you, isn't there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio shrugs. "I don't know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not a chatty person." Galo shifts to face him. Resting an arm on the back of the couch and sliding his other hand in between Lio's fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know everything you need to." Lio decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're cool." Galo sighs and Lio keeps his gaze firmly fixed to a stain on the threadbare carpet. "You sing, you write music." he hums. "You break into concert venues and have one-night stands, that don't bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stiffens. "What those things have in common?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Galo shrugs. "but this is all stuff that I never knew about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio chews his lip, and Galo scoots closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't... dated anyone since you came out to me... have you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio subconsciously clenches Galo's hand. Tensing at the observation. "So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? Because his coming out was a confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only Galo Thymos would read. 'Galo, I like guys. Guys like you.' and think it was just an example.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio?" He waves his hand in front of the smaller man's face, and Lio flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." he brushes his hair back behind his ear and catching Galo watching the motion. "I have someone I like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can't imagine being with anyone else." Lio sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, the hookups are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supplemental?" Lio groans, hating this conversation with every ounce of his being. "I haven't slept with a single person and not thought of y-" He bites his tongue. "him..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assumes Galo was stupid enough to miss the slip, but he just looks... irritated. An unusual expression for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lio snaps, mimicking the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you told him?" Galo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of." Lio slips his hand from Galo's grip. Grabbing a wine-cooler from the bucket on the table. "But he wasn't receptive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo crosses his arms. "I can't believe that." He scoffs. "Who wouldn't want to be with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio chokes on the flowery beverage, coughing as he looks to Galo in shock. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awesome!" Galo insists. Sitting up straight. "You're a bit of a workaholic, but you're charming and funny, and like really really cool." He pauses, "And handsome... Cute." He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Handsome cute?" Lio snickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like you're both." He rubs his chin. "Cutesome"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Lio shoves his side and finds himself wrapped in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't deserve to get tugged around by some guy who can't see how amazing you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio buries his face into the warm arm around him. Breathing out shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does see it." Lio closes his eyes. "and he won't stop telling me... how amazing he finds me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's fallen asleep like this before, listening to Galo's rapid heartbeat. Letting it lull him into safe, comfortable rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo snorts. "Then maybe you should keep asking him. Sounds like he's just avoiding his feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's too dense to understand his feelings." Lio scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo, lets him go frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders how fast those gears are turning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How quickly they'll make the association.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many more times, Lio will have to say it before Galo really gets it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little BG thoughts.<br/>I like to think Lio Meis and Gueira all met in college. They scouted Lio to write their songs, and grew closer because of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Running your mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they leave the dressing room, Galo goes straight to the bar. Lio follows cautiously, dodging thrashing bodies as the show starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I get a drink now?" Galo asks, waving his second water bottle teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes. "Why are you asking me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're my self-control," He explains, leaning over the wooden frame to order for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you throw up, I'm ditching you–" He's handed a shot, and Galo clinks a glass of water against it. "I figured you'd say that." He beams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very responsible," Lio shouts over the raging music. Gripping the tiny glass as he looks around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira jabbers in the middle of the stage. Taking breaks from the mic to toot the hell out of his trumpet, while Meis throws his hair around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're adequate by Lio's standards. Mad Burnish seems to have accrued a decent following if the crooning mob is any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You going to drink that or what?" Galo asks, getting a refill from the bartender, swaying out of time with the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks down at the glass in his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why not? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks down the shot. The cheap vodka singes his throat, and he resists the urge to gag. This earns him a cheer from the lug beside him, back to his usual chipper self. His dismal attitude toward his dating life has vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio considers that a win for the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been more than one song, more than one glass of water, and more than one shot. Though how many is anyone's guess, when Lio finds them back out on the street. The mob has vanished, leaving only their memory echoing to the tune of erratic trumpeting while Galo twirls Lio under his arm. Pointing out a bar just ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not here next." He offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio frowns. He knows this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gal... that's a gay bar..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth and closes it again. "Why do you want to go there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I picked the first place." He shrugs. "Figured you could pick the second one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're also picking the second place." Lio laughs, already reaching into his pocket to pull out his ID. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be lying if he said he wasn't having any fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio clings to the surly palm wrapped around his as Galo leads him into the bar. He's been very touchy since they leaving the concert venue. Hands always lingering, waiting for the next opportunity to take Lio's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's dancing already, leaning in closer than necessary to speak over the pulsing beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, why don't you ever come out with me?" Galo asks, bouncing on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I don't like this." Lio motions to the crowd. Swinging in excitement, too many bodies too much noise. This is the last place he'd think to find himself on a Tuesday night, but it could be... an illuminating experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we sit up there then?" Galo asks, pointing up to a mezzanine. It seems quieter, fewer people, more tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That... sounds nice, actually." They can enjoy the music and not have to endure the masses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tab now!" Galo warns, "I'll grab seats." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio diverts through the line of loiterers at the bar. Perching on a stool as he waits for their drinks to be made. Keeping his eye on the bopping mohawk above the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the vodka or that warm hand that keeps finding his that pushes his remaining inhibitions aside. Wiping clean his impulse to run away, as Galo's boundless enthusiasm sinks into him. Rolling energy feeding Lio's desire to enjoy something he's only ever found stressful. Knowing it makes Galo happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggles around the masses, two drinks clasped in his fist, finding Galo leaning against a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio frowns at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have to be a genius to understand why they're there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinks flowing and falling around them, mingling with the heat and energy in the air. The intimate technicolor parlor of multicolor stage lights, saturating Galo in a glowing halo of muscle and temptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a catch on a good day, but here he's... divine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chats with the group around him. Strangers who openly touch bare arms, as unheard words slip over their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's pulse rises at their interference, and storms up to the table, Resisting the urge to dump his drink on the closest spectator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how much do you bench?" A lean man asks, leaning forward to tug at the cuff of Galo's shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh... I'm pushing 400," Galo shrugs. "I work out a lot, though, comes with the job.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you do?" The guy to his immediate left asks, scooting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a firefighter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They practically melt, and Lio takes this opportunity to push in between Galo and mister 'what do you do' to set his drink down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Lio rests his head in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo beams at him. "Hey! Thanks, babe!" He looks the fruity drink over in confusion. "What is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a madras," Lio mutters, as the onlookers glower at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so bright!" He exclaims, taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio twirls the bar straw in his own drink, and the strangers continue to banter with Galo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how long have you two been together?" Someone across the table asks after a lull in the conversation, eyeing Galo's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hasn't buttoned his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio glances up, catching sight of his companion's furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's confused. Of course, he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've known each other for six years," Lio explains. Resting his hand on Galo's "Met in college, the rest is history."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They coo, and the tone of the table changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They back off after that. Chatting amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's drink has disappeared, he might need a refill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" Galo asks, rubbing his shoulder in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods, waving a hand. "Yeah, I...." He glances at the crowd around them and waggles a finger until Galo leans in. "I just didn't want to watch them flirt with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah, I didn't know how to ask them to leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio snorts. "Well, at least I can catch on when you need an emergency boyfriend." He jests, playing with the straw in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo cocks his head, "Emergency boyfriend?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, babe." He mutters mockingly. Presenting his friend with a devious smirk. "I know my cue when I hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo frowns, staring at him skeptically. "I didn't say that," he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you did." Lio insists, pulling the madras closer to grab a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I – I didn't say, babe." He seems to panic for a second. Biting his lip and staring over Lio's head in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did..." He watches the thought run marathons under those blue locks and worries his lip. That comment might have been too on the nose. "Don't worry about it..." He pats the twitching hand perched on the table beside him. "It was a convenient slip." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo seems to be lost to his words. Pursing his lips in confliction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo?" Lio snaps his fingers in front of his face. Wondering what direction that statement was taking him in. He's thinking a lot for someone with very little sober consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He snaps back to the present, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you uncomfortable here?" Lio probes, poking Galo in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Galo waves his hands, biting his lip. "It's cool... I like the music."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sobering up then?" Lio snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Galo waves his hands. "Well, yes, but... No," He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you thinking so hard?" Lio gripes, resting his head in his hand. "I'm only out here because you want me to... don't get all reflective on me when we're just getting started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo glances out over the crowd. "You're right." He beams, throwing back his drink. "Dance with me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio's breath catches. He pauses for too long, apparently, as Galo grips the much smaller hand between both of his palms, pouting. "Lioooo!" He whines, "Please! Why can't you just enjoy yourself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowls, "I can enjoy myself." Galo pulls at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prove it!" He shouts, leading them down into the middle of the throng.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He can do this, Lio tells himself. Letting the ease of the music wander through his body, as he sways to the rhythm. Ignoring the people around him. Brushing off errant touches, from interested bystanders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's dancing for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Galo's not going to come to his senses in one night, Lio is damn sure going to show him what he's missing out on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeks over, startled to find Galo distracted. His eyes hooded, lit with... interest of all things, following the drunken sway of slender hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's pulse skyrockets, and he turns away. Feeling naked under the gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grips his waist. Lio shudders as that firm chest presses against his back. It's absurd that he can recognize Galo by the shape of his body. Supporting him, swinging against him. Hands traveling up his side, feeling over his chest. A little too close for platonic comfort, as the smell of liquor and cologne fill his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks like someones finally starting to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to face Galo, resting his hands on bare pecs as they sway to the chaotic beat. His wandering touch descending curiously along Lio's back. Pulling him closer. As if there were any discrepancies in the distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms wind around Galo's neck, slipping into the tresses of his mohawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See?" Lio murmurs, registering the grind of Galo's hips against him. He's so fucking tall. How can someone be this tall? "I can enjoy myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Galo sighs, his voice heady, gaze lingering over Lio's eyes, his hair, his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stands on tiptoes pulling himself closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's mouth hangs open, as Lio rolls his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling something hard between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A leer crosses his face at the pleasant sensation. "Seems like you're enjoying yourself too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo breaths out against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more inches. Lio begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's right there. It would take more effort to untangle them than to close the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Galo's eyes flick over his shoulder, and he jerks back. "Watch out–"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's suddenly drenched in vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticky sweet liquor drips into his mouth as someone to his side shrieks out an apology. Galo stiffens, pulling his hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage boils in his gut as Lio turns to berate the inconsiderate oaf who ruined their moment, but the criminal is already scampering off. Lio flicks the drink off of his hands, swearing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Galo asks, reaching out to wipe his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Lio spits, pushing his hand away and storming off to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell is he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He balls damp paper towers in his fist as he starts to clean himself off. Running his hair under the faucet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's getting too excited, he breathes staring into the grimy sink, watching the water spiral through the tap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's mortified. Mostly over that... dance. He would never allow himself to be swayed so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned on so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows hard as he sets the faucet to freezing. Dunking his head under the water again. Gasping at the suddenly sobering rush of the tap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls himself up, finding a real towel in his peripheral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guilty-looking kid stands there, shifting on their feet. "Sorry... I went a little overboard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio snatches the cloth shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, shit. Did you even drink any of that, or did it all wind up on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrubs the sticky liquor from his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It smells like tequila and sugar now, none of the lingering musk can be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes him somehow angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid lingers beside him, rubbing their hands in anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go now," Lio mutters. "I don't need an apology." He sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right..." They pat Lio's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get that kiss at some point though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stiffens. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your date." They wave a hand. "Looks like he really likes you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio frowns, rubbing his face in the towel. "Go away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The '<em>date</em>' in question pops his head into the bathroom moments later, his face graced with a deep frown. "Lioooooo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're alright?" He mumbles, holding plush cheeks between his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm fine," Lio grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo pauses, staring down at him. Massaging his cheeks between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's heart jumps into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio squeezes his eyes shut and feels his face turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo blows a raspberry into his cheek. "Lighten up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio struggles in the grip, punching his defined chest in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babe sounds lovely coming from him. Even if it's being used mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His snarky '<em>date</em>' snatches the towel from his hands. Helping him clean up. "Gal, I'm fine." Lio struggles and finds himself laughing in the absurd grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take care of you." Galo pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do it myself." He insists, finding another raspberry blown into his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio shoves him away, grinning despite himself. "Okay... I think I've had enough fun for one night." He mumbles, noticing how rosy his cheeks are in the bathroom mirror. His hair is disheveled, clothing drenched, looking like the spirit of late-night city streets. "Can we go home?" he asks, leaving the towel on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fast Eddies..." Galo groans, and Lio rolls his eyes. Why can't he just be happy with takeout or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay... fine Fast Eddies." He holds up a finger. "Then home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo erupts, dragging him from the restroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing to Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio squints his eyes shut, as the color and moshing bodies around them vanish. Crisp night air bathes his sticky cheeks, when he opens them again, watching the sidewalk teeter around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's talking. Something about Japanese firefighters. He wants a replica Matoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hummus tucking that away for his birthday. He could afford that, how much could it cost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo starts walking faster. Lio stumbles after him in confusion as they change course, turning into another brick building on the sidewalk. They can't be at Eddie's yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio glances around, finding them in another bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gal, I'm hungry." He tugs back, "And I smell like a loitered liquor store. I want to go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta thought!" He whines back, "The nights still young!" He announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired–" Lio grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get a drink I'll be right back," The ever-enthusiastic oaf instructs, ignoring his protests, before taking off into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio glares after him, slumping onto the sticky wood of the bar. He surveys the selection along the wall as it spins in front of his eyes, and he's forced to close them. Swallowing thickly as the sounds of a crowd on the verge of last call washes over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's quieter than the last place, at least. Only a few people remain on the dance floor, and the music isn't as heavy. Though it's impossibly worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns, looking around to realize it's not a live act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a Karaoke bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart sinks to his chest as Galo runs back, shoving a ticket into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You absolute mother fucker," Lio growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're next," Galo whoops. "Lucky too! The lines usually much longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio rubs his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like he hasn't sung in front of others before. It's just tonight's not a good night. "Galo, I didn't want to be out this late..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arent you having fun?" He asks, cocking his head, his inflection bordering on disappointment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio winces at the question. "Sure, I'm having fun," He sighs. "but I'm tired. My feet hurt–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, no one told you to wear heels." Galo snorts, and Lio shoots him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I put on the first shoes I could find because I was supposed to just grab you and go home." He rubs his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine..." Galo pouts. "Then this will be the last stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before Eddies," Lio estimates, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously." Galo snickers and Lio scowls at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shot glass is placed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at it in confusion. "I didn't order that," Lio mutters, frowning up at the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugs. "Sounds like you might need it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo orders another drink, and Lio takes the shot, watching the act ahead of him, in bleary unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, this is getting to be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to just go get fast food and then go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't supposed to barhop, sing karaoke and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down at his captured fingertips as Galo tries to fish a cherry out of the bottom of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo..." Lio sighs. "I really want to go home." He mutters, squeezing the fingers in urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up from his drink, pointing at the stage. "but it's your turn!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's not listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he ever listen? Lio's chest grows heavy, and he slides out of the stool. He can't place the sense of unease coursing through him as he flicks through the song choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's barreled through the night, ignoring his protests. Focused on shoveling down his feelings under the guise of a good time. A quick fix to force him to forget his heartbreak. Surround himself with people, so he doesn't have to go home alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is just a game to Galo, he realizes as irritation fills his gut. He wants Lio to distract him, be there for emotional support. What's keeping Galo from understanding that the problems he runs from... runs to Lio for... can be solved if he just listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not just a distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's what Galo needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat aches as he hesitates over the playlist, that beaming smile boring into him from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes alight on a song, and he hits play, without a second thought. Temper boiling over as a deep base echoes through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a breath, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer. But I'm the only one that can make you feel right. I'm the only one that you think of at night. Baby, don't lie...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fixes Galo in his eyes, swaying with the beat as he breathes out the moody lyrics. The crowd stills watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You see me as your lifeline. Other boys and girls never really made you feel right. And you can't explain why I'm always running your mind. Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't care less about how good his performance is going over with the crowd. Galo's the only person who needs to hear this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You like me, oh, obviously. So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's swinging his head, his smile flickering as Lio bores into his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm the one you're coming to when you're feeling alone. And I'm the only one who's gonna pick up the phone. Looking for the one, but it's me all along.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gears work behind Galo's eyes. He grips the mic in his fist, trying to keep his voice from breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Other lovers give you no luck 'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio watches that glorious smile drop. Galo worries his lip between his teeth before staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was this so hard for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why can't he understand how happy Lio could make him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So just shut up, Choose me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps off the stage and is greeted by that beaming grin once again. Only this time, it's missing his eyes by a longshot. Falling short of his usual bursting energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strides past Galo. Not waiting for the other man to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding how the course of the night will go from here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head swims under flickering streetlights as they walk in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not daring to think on the if's in this situation. There's too many for him to be comfortable with. Lio glances down the alleys' running beside them, tracing outlines of garbage cans and silhouettes slicing thought puddles of fluorescent light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't breathe right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo hasn't said anything. Staring ahead, walking as if his feet are weighted. Dragging against the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both exhausted then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have just chosen something simple like '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bohemian Rhapsody</span>
  </em>
  <span>,' maybe '</span>
  <em>
    <span>We Didn't Start the Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>'? A standard run of the mill Karaoke song. Was it childish to choose something that... on the nose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They approach the flickering yellow sign of Fast Eddies, and Lio takes a seat on the curb. Galo hesitates but goes inside without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rests his head against his knees, breathing out slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begging this somber, liquor-soaked attitude away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's not going to abandon him over this. He has to remind himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reject him sure, but if Galo left...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fists the fabric of his pants desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't keep doing this. Lio sucks in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't keep sitting by and fixing Galo's life for him, talking out his problems. Being one of the distractions, he deflects his issues onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light cuts out behind him, and Galo takes a seat on the curb. The faded neon glow drenching his face in harsh shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are drawn, holding the box of pizza in his lap. Staring at it as if would provide the answer to all of his internal quandaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn't even opened it, the faded mustard sticker still sealed to the front. He was so eager to get this in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stares into the street in front of them, watching as cars and pedestrians wander past. The lights from the businesses around them glow in disingenuous jubilation. Challenging the pressure between him and Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs. "I told you I didn't want to sing." He wraps his arms around his legs. Finally, breaking the silence. Watching an ant wander between stones in the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo still hasn't said anything. Staring at the box in his hands blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo." He tugs at the other man's shirt sleeve. He flinches, looking down at Lio, in surprise. As if he didn't realize the other man was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" Lio sighs. Resting his head in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wears his heart on his sleeve, ready to express his most intimate thoughts to anyone within range. But now he's just silent, pondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to find the right words to tell his best friend to move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You..." He swallows hard, looking down at the box of pizza in his hands. "You're an amazing singer..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio blinks at him in surprise. "Okay...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Galo looks up into the starless sky. "I can't believe you've kept that from me for so long." He hums under his breath closing his eyes. "You're literally an angel..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio looks him over in confusion. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it?" Lio exclaims. "That's all you can say to me right now?" He fumes as he realizes Galo still doesn't get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so sick of this idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can read a room no problem, but it's like he has no sense whatsoever when Lio's involved. "Why did you drag me around tonight?" He growls, grabbing for the pizza box from his hands, ravished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You dragged me around, got me drunk, made me sing in public!" He snorts, tearing off a slice and ripping into it. "You didn't listen to what I was saying ONCE all night." He grumbles, feeling the weight of pre-sobriety that comes from a night lasting far too long. His body aches, his feet hurt. His head is fuzzy and worn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all he wants to do is cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to go home." He sniffs. "I don't like going out like this. I don't like being your pillow to cry into whenever you get dumped. I hate when you just barrel into things and make a mess and then act like it's not a big deal." He folds the pizza in half shoving as much into his mouth as he can to bury the angry words gushing from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so tired of playing second fiddle to your emotions." Lio gasps, feeling his nose start to sting. "If you listened to me for five minutes, You'd know more about me." He glares up at Galo finally, finding his gaze starkly sober. Mouth agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you listened to me for five minutes... you'd know that..." Lio grits his teeth, unable to handle the force of the turmoil coursing through him. "You'd know that I've been in love with you for the last four years." He exclaims. Shocked at himself for the force behind his confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covers his face with a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping as sobs wrack his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates this—everything about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romance, love, feelings strong enough to break him. He can't be this torn up over this kind of petty drama. And yet Galo Fucking Thymos can crush that resolve with almost no effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So little, he barely did anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to be himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo scootches closer, and a heavy arm wraps around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to touch me right now." Lio sniffs, moving the opposite way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo tugs him back. "no I–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE." He shouts. Shoving the pizza box at Galo and standing to his feet, ready to storm off when he feels a hand on his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I listen if you never talk to me?" Galo shouts back. Matching the volume of panic in Lio's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes, turning back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks like he's in pain, his grip on Lio's arm relaxing once he has the enraged man's attention. He slips his hand into Lio's fingers, tugging him back down onto the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio concedes, and Galo runs a hand over the back of his neck, chewing his lip. "I'm comfortable talking things out with you. You make me see some sense and... You make me feel better." He glances at Lio, drawing circles into the back of his hand as he talks. "I figured you could always come to me with your problems." He sighs. "You never told me you hated that I did that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I can't just tell you 'hey every time you complain about how no one will ever love you I have to stifle myself from screaming that I am right here!'" He chokes out, as a calloused hand strokes his cheek. He flinches away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't tell me that stuff, I can't just figure it out myself." Galo chuckles softly. "I mean... well, your song wasn't subtle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was intentional."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, message received." Galo swallows hard and brushes Lio's hair back over his ear. "But, your right." Galo nods. "I haven't been listening to you." He looks at his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio studies him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing you happy makes me happy," Galo admits. "And I thought that bringing you out for a night might be a good thing." He takes a slice of pizza, finally, inhaling it. "Did you have even a little bit of fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio chews his lip and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. I'm sorry that I was... too focused on that to listen to what you actually wanted." He rubs his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio's chest hurts as he gazes at his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slice of pizza is handed to him, and he takes it begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the space between them. Lio's confession hanging in the air unaddressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... it can linger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo doesn't seem concerned about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Lio can move on now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go :o:/ thanks for sticking it out with my corny ass! Glad to hear it's been an enjoyable read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shut up, choose me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They wind up the street, discarding the now empty pizza box into a dumpster on the side of the road, and Galo's hand finds his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio can't bring himself to pull it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can pretend for a minute the night ended on a high note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did have fun," Lio mutters as they approach Galo's apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burly man turns to him, as he fumbles with his keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Galo beams, "We can do it again sometime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs, running a hand through his hair. Reassured by his casual tone. "Fine, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shoves his hands into his pockets, glancing at the door behind him. The keyring in his fingers has only a charm and two keys on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at Lio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well..." He mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, What?" Galo blanches, returning to his fumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you waiting?" Galo asks, glancing at him and back at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to make sure you go inside." Lio snorts. "I don't want you to run off again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whats to say I won't, when you do leave?" Galo squints at him. Challenging him, with their usual tepid banter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you do, I'm not responsible for your actions." Lio snorts, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo unlocks the door and pauses. Keeping his back to Lio, "Then stay." He mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's tongue goes dry. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cant find the words to properly articulate the implications of that statement. He breathes out slowly, trying to settle the rush of his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to sleep on your couch, stupid." Lio laughs, failing to hide his brimming nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to either." Galo murmurs, hunching his shoulders and taking a deep breath. "I want..." he swallows hard, turning back to draw Lio's palm up to his lips, kissing the skin softly. "I want you to stay... with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio's brain short circuits for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gal..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the only one..." Galo mutters. "that's made me fall in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't register that his feet are moving. That he's suddenly wrapped in Galo's arms. That they've stumbled back into the hallway of his building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Galo's lips meet his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the world is too bright, too warm. His skin stings at every point of contact.  Where Galo's hands meet on his back. Trailing down his waist, extending to fingers fisted in blue tresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sighs into the kiss, as Galo stumbles them to his apartment. Resting him back against the door as he unlocks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got your keys figured out now, don't you." He murmurs against lips as amazing as he had fantasized they would be. Plump, eager to spread Lios apart. Eliciting a soft gasp from the man in his arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this time I actually want to get inside." Galo breathes out, breaking the kiss to kick off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio snickers, "keep that energy up–" He latches himself onto Galo's neck. Delighted in the deep moan, the man releases as he rolls tanned skin between his teeth. "–and you can stay inside as long as you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo shivers under him, and Lio is pushed back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips between the curve of Lio's jaw and his neck, leaving his own soft nips and kisses to the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god..." Lio keens bucking his hips up against Galo. "I've waited so long for this." He gasps. "I don't want to wait anymore." He grips Galo's cheeks, turning his head to look him in the eye. "Get my clothes off now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's eyes shine, and he tugs Lio from the wall, using one hand to hold him, and the other to pull the hoodie over the smaller man's head. He makes it to his room in a few short strides, dropping the easier to remove clothing as he walks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo places him on the bed, hands scrambling for the belt of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you even wearing a belt?" Galo snickers, tugging the waistband of his pants down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Lio groans, fisting a hand in his hair. "Suck me off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo stares at him, his mouth agape, and a flicker of doubt crosses Lio's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is... he not... ready for that yet? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That might be a lot to ask of someone who claimed to be straight up until maybe twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo takes a breath. "Do you have any idea how hot you are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down, placing a kiss to Lio's collar. Dragging the kisses lower, sliding his tongue over Lio's nipple. A wave of elation rushes toward his cock, and Lio grips his hair, releasing a high moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, fuck..." he gasps. "That's not my dick.." He bites his lip, stifling another pained moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep chuckle meets him as he continues lower, kneeling between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his head slips past Galo's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's vision fills with stars as his lover bobs along the appendage. Moaning along the length as Lio fists his hands in Galo's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck, your mouth feels so good." He pants. "I'm impressed," He observes the motion of his head. Impatient, eager to please.  "I'd think you've done this before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo snorts, sliding off to circle the head with his tongue. "Only the best for you, babe..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio arches his back as Galo takes him back into his mouth. Bucking his hips with each intake of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing so good." He gasps when Galo buries his face down into the sparse hair at the base of him.  "but you know what would make me even... happier," He purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo hums, looking up with those doe eyes, and Lio can't help but revel in their beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs all of Galo. Right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finger me." He pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Galo is more than willing to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching into a dresser drawer beside them, he pulls out a tube of lube, squirting it into his fingers without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have that big a bottle?" Lio questions, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was on sale." Galo shrugs, warming the slick liquid between his fingers, "Ready babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't babe me in the bedroom," Lio mutters, but nods, and Galo slides a finger into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio jolts as Galo penetrates him, curving his finger with delightful attentiveness. Stretching him, filling him one finger at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salty lips meet him again, as a tongue slips between Lio's teeth. Curious and passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio curls into the beautiful man at his side. As the ebb and flow of pain turning to pleasure heightens the intensity of the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready," Lio mutters. "Lay back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back?" Galo gasps, reaching down to undo his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio grabs his wrist. "I said... back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So bossy.." Galo snickers, craning his neck to steal another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nips his lip, shoving him against the bedspread, pinning his hands to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I say about being good?" He mumbles into Galo's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could stay inside you as long as I want?" Galo gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then keep your hands where I can see them," Lio demands, slinging his leg over Galo's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails his finger down the man's exposed chest. Silken smooth, Lio traces the defined curves of his muscles, before undoing the final button of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves lower, palming Galo through his jeans. Delighted at the sight of his cock straining through the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eager, aren't you?" Lio snickers, undoing the button of his jeans, sliding them down to his knees. Giving Galo as little wiggle room as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not going to need the space with what Lio has to offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinds himself down against the weeping cock beneath him. Mouth going dry as he prays, this is actually real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's going to live out the fantasy he's kept closeted as long as he's known the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sinks himself down on his cock, gasping at the strain of the stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not have anticipated this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful, immaculate member fills him with warmth and desire. Lio revels in it as it moves deeper inside of him. Desperation tensing the air around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's face is warped in awe, gasping as Lio engulfs him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man, feels a quirk rise to his lips, as he begins rocking his hips down onto Galo. Tossing his head back in ecstasy. "You're perfect." He moans, gripping those wrists designated to remain at his sides. "Like you were made to fill me." He gasps, bucking his hips to his own urgent pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo pushes back on Lio's grip, and his eyes snap open. Fixing the man beneath him with a hesitant look, pausing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for his dismissal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me touch you." Galo gasps. "Please... god, Lio." He moans. "You feel amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio releases his hold, and they immediately caress his thighs, running up his torso as Galo sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're like a king." He murmurs, sitting up. Leaning Lio back in his lap to kiss his neck, his jaw, as the smaller man continues to thrust down onto him. Driving himself ragged with every flick of his hips. "So demanding, so bossy." Galo laughs, finding Lio's nipple with his lips, tracing the bud with his tongue. "Yet, so kind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio bites his lip. Digging his fingers into Galo's hair. "Say more." He gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know how badly I needed you." Galo gasps. "How long I've wanted you." He moves against Lio, as his attention is drawn to the other side of his chest. "You fuck me better than anyone I've ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio quakes, at the seductive words, the longing in his body sedated, as he feels his climax coming in fast. "Galo!" He wines, pressing his face into the blue tresses, thrusting against him vigorously. "I'm going to–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum," Galo moans. "Cum, so I know how good I can make you feel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio tilts his chin, capturing Galo's lips against his as his orgasm wracks his body, leaving him keening into Galo's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes, drawing out the remainder of the sensation. Quaking and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo wraps a firm hand around his waist, bucking up into him. Plush lips locked with his until Lio hears his strangled groan mingling against his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo flops back on the bed, panting heavily, as Lio pulls himself off. Already sore from the excessive movement of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo pulls him in close against his side, flinging the bedspread over them. Falling asleep within seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stares up at that chiseled face. Relaxed and blissful, as his inebriated bliss begins to wear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just... fucked Galo Thymos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning light cuts the gray walls of Galo's room, and Lio stirs. Grumbling with himself as a searing headache wracks his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances across the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio slides out from under the comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cup of water and a bottle of painkillers rest on the dresser beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at them in surprise, taking two and draining the glass as the angry throbbing drills through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First thing's first. He needs to shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rifles through Galo's drawers, finding a shirt and a pair of briefs that might fit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitting is a stretch, he realizes when he finally tries them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he sure as hell isn't wearing the ones from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbles out of the room, thanking the stars that his headache is bordering on mild, although his back kills. So worth it, he muses. Finding Galo working over the stove in just an apron and boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat grows tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many people left before they got the opportunity to see this special moment. The happy sway Galo makes as he moves around the kitchen. Humming to himself, tone-deaf as he sprinkles salt into the pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's adorable, and... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio pulls a chair out of the bar leaning against the cold marble, countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo turns at the sound, gracing Lio with that enamored grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning!" He waves the spatula. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been better." Lio chuckles, as a cup of coffee, is presented to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You went pretty hard last night." Galo cackles, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks to you." He murmurs, playing with the handle of the mug, staring into the caramel depths as he takes a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo seems to know the strangest things about him. Insignificant things, like the way he drinks his coffee. How he will need that Advil in the morning. How to talk to him in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio bites his lip, glancing up at that broad back, returned to the stove, scooping eggs onto a plate with bacon and toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have to do all this, he thinks. Taking another sip of the coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose starts to sting, and he rubs his face in irritation. The plate is set down in front of him. Lio gazes up into the deep eyes scrutinizing him, as Galo leans over the counter to eat from his own plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio chews through a piece of bacon thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are... we talking about last night or..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo freezes, alarm in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio raises his hands. "I mean what... happens now..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo relaxes and rubs his chin. "What do you want to happen now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio licks his lips, digging into the eggs to avoid that piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has to be a mutual decision." he murmurs, "I just..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy about it." Galo rushes out. "I can't believe it took me so long..." Galo laughs, moving his food around on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" Lio cocks a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To realize how in love with you, I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio pauses, dropping his fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Galo gasps, laughing. "You're as shocked as I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love me?" Lio scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah." He murmurs, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "You're the most important person in my life." He garbles around the food, "I can always rely on you... I feel safe with you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a guy..." Lio mutters, tugging his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about that." Galo snorts, leaning over the bar. Cupping Lio's face in his hand and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I love you." He murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said it once before." Galo chuckles, stroking his cheek. The worry vanished from his eyes, replaced with a tenderness that brings blurry tears into Lio's vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too..." He murmurs, pressing a kiss into the soft palm holding him. "Obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy! Boom it's over with! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm corny as hell you know how it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>